


Popcorn

by Auduna_Druitt, pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Jokes, M/M, Nervousness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Popcorn and serious conversations





	Popcorn

Leonard rolled his eyes when he walked into the living room to find Jim sitting on the couch completely naked with popcorn on his lap. And not in a bowl on his lap. No, Jim appeared to have dumped the bowl of popcorn on his lap.

“Really, Jim?” Leonard said.

“What?” Jim looked back at him nonchalantly.

“Did you forget something?” Leonard gestured toward the popcorn.

Jim glanced down. “I don’t think so.”

“Perhaps a bowl.”

“I had one.” He pointed to the bowl sitting on the floor next to him.

Leonard rolled his eyes again as he sat down. “Just to be clear, I’m not eating any of that.”

“But, Bones! I made it so we could share…”

“If you really wanted to share you would’ve put it in a  _bowl_.”

“It was in a bowl…”

“Then I’ll rephrase. If you really wanted to share you would’ve kept it in the bowl.”

“It fell over and spilled. I can’t help it if it fell in my lap.”

Leonard just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s true!”

“Is it?” Leonard looked at him skeptically.

“Yeah! See I think we might have a ghost in the house. I think he got mad that he can’t eat the popcorn and he saw I had some and he knocked the bowl right out of my hand. I couldn’t stop him because I didn’t see him coming.”

Leonard bit his cheek to keep from laughing or so much as smiling. “If you’re not careful, you won’t see anyone coming for a week.”

Jim stuck his tongue out and then popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth. “There’s nothing wrong with the popcorn. I’m clean.”

“All of you or just the parts I can see?”

“I took a shower! I’m squeaky clean. Wanna see?” Jim asked as he moved to raise his legs off the couch. “You can do an inspection if you’d like.”

“Eat your popcorn and clean up the rest that you don’t eat then I’ll think about doing an inspection.”

“Can you hand me a towel?”

Leonard rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom to get one. He threw it on Jim, smiling when it landed directly on top of the blond’s head.

“Thanks.” Jim unfolded the towel and laid it over his lap. Carefully he rolled to one side and slowly stood to his feet as Leonard sat down. Sweeping the remaining popcorn onto the towel, he dumped it in the bowl and plopped back down. “Ta-da!”

“I’m still not gonna eat it.”

“Fine. More for me.” Jim paused then continued, “Can I ask you something?”

Leonard looked over at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yeah, of course.”

“Would you blow me tonight?”

Leonard swatted him on the shoulder. “Dammit, you scared me.” Then he sighed and continued, “I’ll think about it.”

“Ow…and what did you think I was gonna ask you?”

Leonard froze up for a moment, trying to hide his internal panic before lying, “Thought you were gonna ask me to lick your ass or somethin’.”

“Really? I’m pretty sure you’ve done that before. In fact, there was one time you bit my ass.”

“Anyway, what do you want to watch tonight?” Leonard asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

“What if I do want you to lick my ass?”

Leonard looked down at his hands, fidgeting and swallowing the lump in his throat. “I would say no.”

“So, did you forget that we both agreed we wouldn’t do that again? Cause you didn’t like doing it and it felt a little weird.” Jim shifted more toward Leonard and put his hand over the doctor’s. “What’s up?”

Leonard was silent for a long time before he answered, “I didn’t think you were going to ask me to do that. I thought…got scared you were gonna…I love you and all but…” He was starting to curl in on himself.

“I would never ask you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with, babe.”

“I thought you were gonna propose and I’m not ready for that,” Leonard whispered, barely audible.

Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard and laid his head on his shoulder. “There is one thing I can guarantee you Leonard. If I propose to you…I won’t do it naked. Unless you want me to.”

Leonard let out a choked off laugh. “Thank you. And if we ever do decide to get married, and you propose, please don’t be naked.”

“Does this mean I can be naked more often?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“You didn’t mean to.” Leonard turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers, then kissed the back of Jim’s hand.

“Still a no on the popcorn babe?”

“Unless you make fresh popcorn that’s been nowhere near your dick, it’s still a no.”

“Do you want me to make more?”

“It’d be appreciated.”

“Gonna have to let go of my hand. Unless you want to help.”

“If I don’t, is that ghost friend of yours gonna try to help?”

“I think he went to bed. I believe he said something about a friend coming over to play…”

“Then I suppose I can trust you to make popcorn on your own.” Leonard gave Jim’s hand a squeeze and let go of it.

“Want anything else while I’m up?”

“Some whiskey would be nice.”

“Does that go with popcorn?”

“Does it matter? But if you’re going to be picky and not bring the bourbon, then bring me a beer.”

“I’ll bring you whiskey.” Jim took a few steps then turned back around and asked, “If I get you drunk, can I do you later?”

“I’ll consider it.”

Jim practically skipped out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture that sparked/inspired this fic is of a guy sitting on the couch naked with popcorn on his lap.


End file.
